vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vertigo (Primal Rage)
Summary "Long ago a sorceress named Vertigo appeared from another dimension. Then, in a great magical battle during the Mesozoic Wars, Vertigo was banished to the moon by the arch mage Balsafas. The meteor crash, however, has weakened the old shields enough for her to return and enslave the planet once again. Reveling in her victory, Vertigo has enslaved hordes of humans, having them build her an insane palace in multiple dimensions. Few minds can endure the torture, but there are plenty of humans. One day, while practicing her arcane arts, she discovers a land where she is not queen..." Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, possibly higher Name: Vertigo Origin: Primal Rage Gender: Female Age: At least millions of years old Classification: Draconian, "Dinosaur", Interdimensional Sorceress, Goddess of insanity, mysticism, sorcery, and the moon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Empathic and Morality Manipulation (Any human that witnesses a Draconian will be compelled to serve and worship it if they are not already in service to another), Telepathy (Can share thoughts with his shaman and give them telepathic orders), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown level, Can recover from any wounds not inflicted by another god, and it is unknown if even other gods can permanently kill her via conventional means.), Magic, Venomous spit, Hypnosis, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (of both herself and others), Shapeshifting, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Inter-dimensional travel, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Comparable to Blizzard. Created Neo Urth by fighting with the other gods. Fought against and damaged Necrosan.), Several of her abilities ignore durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight with Armadon, the God of Thunder, who uses lightning and electrical currents as attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class, possibly higher (Can harm opponents of similar durability with bites or lashes of her tail) Durability: Multi-Continent level, possibly higher (Able to take multiple hits from Blizzard and beings of his level, Took hits from Necrosan). Immortality makes her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Immense Range: Several meters with her tail, varies with her spells, hundreds of thousands of kilometers with telepathy, Multi-Universal with teleportation and certain other spells Standard Equipment: Human followers Intelligence: Incredibly high, as she has mastered countless spells and is at least millions of years old. Built an absurdly complex palace spanning several planes of reality simultaneously. Weaknesses: Can sometimes be overconfident, resulting in her own downfall Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Venom Spit:' Vertigo spews a burst of purple acid at her foe, causing damage and potential blindness should they be hit in the face. *'Voodoo Spell:' Vertigo emits hypnotic rings from her eyes, causing any enemy who sees them to be frozen in place for a brief period of time, allowing Vertigo an easy opportunity to inflict damage. *'Teleport:' Vertigo quickly rolls up into a ball, vanishing from reality before reappearing in a location of her choosing. *'Come Slither:' Vertigo lashes her tail out, wrapping it around her opponent and pulling them closer. *'Scorpion Sting:' Vertigo's retractable stinger appears from the tip of her tail, which she uses to jab enemies from a distance. *'Chomp a Human:' Vertigo leans down, scooping up one of her terrified worshippers and gulping the human down like a snake eats a mouse. This allows her to heal her wounds and continue fighting. *'Petrify:' A variation of Vertigo's Voodoo Spell in which any foe who sees the rings instantly turns to stone. Once her foe is completely helpless, the sorceress lashes her tail out, shattering them to pieces. *'Shrink and Eat:' Another variation on the Voodoo Spell, Vertigo uses this ability to shrink any enemy who sees the rings down to a fraction of their former size. Once her foe has been shrunk, Vertigo quickly gobbles them up as if they were merely another one of her mortal worshippers. *'La Vache Qui Rit:' Vertigo uses her mystic powers and casts a spell which turns her opponent into a cow, stripping them of all their former power. Gallery vertigo and talon fight.gif|Vertigo and Talon fight over a heavily wounded Chaos. Vertigoconquers.png|Vertigo's followers grovel before her after she finishes exterminating her competition. vertigo ending.png|"Long ago a sorceress named Vertigo appeared from another dimension. Then, in a great magical battle during the Mesozoic Wars, Vertigo was banished to the moon by the arch mage Balsafas. The meteor crash, however, has weakened the old shields enough for her to return and enslave the planet once again. Reveling in her victory, Vertigo has enslaved hordes of humans, having them build her an insane palace in multiple dimensions. Few minds can endure the torture, but there are plenty of humans. One day, while practicing her arcane arts, she discovers a land where she is not queen..." vertigo eating.png|Vertigo gulps down scores of her terrified human worshipers so that she may become even stronger in preparation for the final confrontation. vertigo PR2.jpg|Vertigo as she appears in Primal Rage II. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primal Rage Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Snakes Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Poison Users Category:Matter Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Gods Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6